Mistakes Come With Prices
by JuneIsAMonth18
Summary: One day Tony finds a strangely familiar teenage girl at the Avengers Tower. Who is she and what's her purpose for suddenly coming to Tonys door? Loki's back and badder than ever! He has a lot of new plans he'd like to set into motion..
1. Prologue: Say Goodbye

**... Prologue:**

... Say Goodbye

...

**Characters**:

-Tony Stark/Iron Man,

-Emma DeFlour,

-Steve Rodgers/Capt. America,

-Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow,

-Clint Barton/Hawkeye,

-Bruce Banner/Hulk

-Nick Fury

**Minor Characters**:

-Pepper Potts

-Grace DeFlour Pier (Emma's aunt)

-Ryan Pier (Emma's uncle)

-Melody and Kyle Pier (Emma's twin cousins)

-Jillian DeFlour (Emma's deceased mom)

...

Emma clutches her mothers' frail hand as She watches her mother lie in the hospital bed. She's

dying of cancer.

"Emma..I..I have something to tell you. Something important...", says weakly.

"Okay mom. Tell me what is it?" Emma urges, looking at her dying mother curiously.

"It's about your father.. Your father...is Tony Stark." she says not looking at her daughter.

Wide eyed, Emma just stares at her mother with disbelief,

"W-what? THE Tony Stark, like the billionaire? Please tell me your not serious."

Emma couldn't believe her mother didn't tell her. All this time - her own father, who she

longed to meet was just a state away from her and she didn't know!

Emma's mother turns back to her daughter and calms her daughter down and says,

"Yes honey, I'm serious. Back then..I was young, ignorant, and just plain stupid. Everyone

warned me that your father played around with a lot of girls, and was just no good. There was

even a rumor that he forces the girls that he accidentally gets pregnant, to have abortions! But I

didn't believe them. I..don't know why, but I truly believed he was a different person, that he

really wasn't as bad as they said he was..I was wrong. After the first time we did 'it'... I later

found I was pregnant with you. That's when it all finally clicked for me. I got scared and thought

maybe the rumors were true, that he'd make me have an abortion if he knew. So I didn't tell him

that I was pregnant and just disappeared from his life. We are all God's children and we don't kill

each other.. I was only doing it to protect you, Emma. I love you darling." she coughs and smiles

at her daughter.

"Oh mom, I love you too," Emma says with tears in her eyes and she gently hugs her mother.

"The real copy of your birth certificate is under my mattress. Find him.." she said, tucking a lock of

Emma's black hair behind her ear, smiled, closed her eyes and she took her last breath.

Emma hears the droned out beep coming from the heart monitor. Her mom's gone now, in a

better place, away from suffering from the cancer. Tears stream down Emma's face. She sinks

into a chair next to her mothers body and starts sobbing silently.

A while later Emma feels a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be alright sweetie?" a female

asks with sympathy in her voice as she hands Emma a tissue.

Emma looks up and sees the nurse standing there beside her. "Yeah..I'm just gonna miss her so

much," she says trying hard not to cry again.

"Okay Hun. Your aunts coming to pick you up soon. Say goodbye now." the nurse says and

leaves the room.

Emma kisses her moms forehead and leaves with her aunt to her 'new' home. They will soon

plan her mothers funeral.

...

**This story was inspired by**** a dream I had a few nights back. This is my 1st fanfic so go easy on me! ^.^' **

**Hope you all liked it! :D Please tell me if you did! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Oh No

**Chapter 1:**

Oh No...

***[the _italics_ are thoughts]

**Asgard**

**Loki's POV-**

_I have been held in this blasted prison cell for so long now.. It's sickening! Those Avengers just _

_had to ruin all of my plans! A God like me shouldn't be the one in this prison. I should be the one _

_putting people in prison. I should be the one who rules over the people.. I was born to rule... I _

_have got to get out of here. There is no guard! Yes, this is my chance! I may have been stripped _

_of most of my powers, but I can still perform spells. Maybe there is a spell to help me escape _

_these metal bars..._

_The walk-through-walls spell will do. _

I quietly recite the spell. With that, I walk through the metal bars, then looking down to see if I'm

still all in one piece. I smile wildly at my success, then snatch my scepter from where it lay and

stealthily sneaked out of the prison unseen, my absence currently going unnoticed.

**Thor's POV-**

_I'm going to visit my brother Loki at the prison now. It saddens me of how evil he has_

_become.. Maybe I could convince him in becoming good again. _

I am nearing the prison in which Loki is being held. As I am about to enter, many guards are

running out in all directions, yelling things in which I could not hear, they weapons in their

hands. Confused by what I had seen, I enter through the prison doors, and walk down the long

corridors where Loki's cell is. I am startled to see several guards scrambling about, near the

entrance of the cell in a panic.

"What is ever wrong?" I ask worried, stopping one of the troubled guards.

"Loki has escaped!" the guard yelled.

"What?"I said nearly screaming and ran out of the prison in search of Loki.

**After days of searching all of Asgard , Loki is nowhere to be found...**

**Thor's POV-**

_If Loki isn't on Asgard... Where is he?_

I ponder for a second and have a 'lightbulb moment'.

_He has to be on Midgard! Oh no... This is not good at all._

I suddenly get up, grab my weapon and run out of my palace room.

_I have to stop Loki from his evil doings! Has he not caused enough pain to the Midgardians? _

_When will he ever learn..._

"Please send me to Earth!" I say to the portal guard.

"As you wish." the guard says. Then I am being teleported to Earth.

I land somewhere on Midgard that is unfamiliar to me. All I see is dry land with some ponds of

water and animals that they call "elephants, and giraffes" all around me.

_Oh no.. _

Sorry it's so short! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review?


	3. Chapter 2: Forgive Me For Leaving

**Chapter2:**

Forgive Me For Leaving

***[thoughts are in italics]

**Emma's POV-**

It's been about a month since mom died and I'm currently living with Aunt Grace, Uncle Ryan

and the twins. I miss mom a lot these days.. I know aunt Grace and uncle Ryan are trying hard for

me to feel at home...but I don't think I ever will. Not without mom. I've decided it's about time

my dad, Tony Stark, finally knows of my existence.

**5:30AM, Saturday, Pier House**

I look up into my reflection in the bathroom mirror, a tall slender girl with long black hair and

ocean blue eyes stare back at me. I sigh and splash water on my face. Anxiety gnaws at my

insides as I head out of the bathroom into my room to pack some clothes and other essentials. I

take out the money that I was going to use on moms treatment, shove it into my wallet and slide

it in my front pocket of my jeans.

_I'm gonna meet dad today.._

I finish writing a note to Aunt Grace and fold it. I silently tip-toe into her room and place the

folded note onto her night stand. Just as silently, I slip out of the room, and start walking down

the hallway. I almost go unnoticed when I hear a little pitter patter of foot steps coming from

behind me. I stop walking and turn when I hear a little voice speak.

"Where ya going Emmy?"my cousin Melody asks as she rubs sleep from her eyes.

"Oh hey Mel.. I'm just going on a trip. You don't need to worry." I say carefully.

"Can I come?"she asks smiling excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry Mel. I have to go on my own this time. I gotta go now. Keep this a secret okay?"

I say and give her a little hug.

"Ok bye.." Melody whispers as I quickly walk out the door, never looking back.

I walk down the stone walkway and head to my car. I open the drivers door, turn on the car. I sit

there a moment waiting for it to heat up, then click on the radio. The morning news starts with

the usual weather forecast. Then I hear a worried female voice on the radio say,"Good-morning

New Jersey! There have been a ton of reports of missing teens lately. But not just here in

America, its happening all over the world! There have been reports in places like Canada, Puerto

Rico, Russia, France, India, Japan, Peru and even Australia! Stay tuned for more info on this

mysterious dilemma."

"Oh shoot.. Well that means I gotta be careful from now on." I mutter to myself. I click off the

radio and type in directions to Stark Tower, Manhattan,NY on my GPS. Then back

out of the driveway and head for the highway.

**6:59AM Grace & Ryan's bedroom**

**Grace's POV-**

I awaken to the sun peeking through the slits of the shade on my window next to my bed. I yawn

and stretch feeling refreshed. I go to grab my glasses when I see a folded note on my night stand.

I put my glasses on and open the note. It says:

Dear Aunt Grace,

Thanks for letting me stay in your home this past month, it truly means a

lot me. I am very grateful. I've decided to go find my father. I'd like you not to

worry about me so much. I know how to be responsible. I'm almost an adult

anyway. Maybe if dad let's me, I'll live with him. But if I see that he hasn't changed,

if you allow me to, I'll come back here and stay with you.

Love you guys,

Emma

"Oh Jillian.. I hope something good comes out of this." I say to myself, as a tear rolls down my

cheek.

**Emma's POV-**

At 7:23 I arrive in Chelsea, New York.

"Almost in Manhattan..." I whisper as I anxiously continue driving. I glance at the GPS, 24

minutes left 'til Manhattan.

**24 min later:**

"You have reached your destination." the GPS's computerized voice announces.

"Finally! No more driving for today." I say exhausted, as I park my car in the parking lot across

from Avengers Tower.

**7:47AM, In Tony & Pepper's room Avengers Tower**

**Tony's POV-**

I suddenly find myself awaken to the sound of trumpets playing. I groan and flop onto my

stomach covering my head with my pillow to block the sound. "Five more minutes mommy.." I

say still half asleep.

"Sir please wake up, it's an emergency!" JARVIS says almost sounding exasperated in his

computerized monotone.

I waited a few seconds before rolling over back into my original position and sitting up.

"Alright..what's so important that you have to wake me up from my beauty sleep JARVIS?" I ask

the computer program grumpily.

"An unidentified individual is approaching the tower. I suggest you get dressed and see what

they want." JARVIS says.

"Oh okay thanks Jarv." I say as I silently crawl out of bed so I don't wake up Pepper. As quick as

I can, I get dressed, spray some cologne on myself and run down to the living room/kitchen . I

enter the living room/kitchen and see Clint, Steve and Bruce at the table eating breakfast. We

exchange greetings then I hear someone knocking on the door. I go and open the door to reveal a

tall girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes standing in the doorway.

"Hey **Dad**." the girl says then smiles wickedly.

_DAD?_

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger! lol **

**you like? :D **

**hate? D: **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

... Chapter 3:

* * *

Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all the wonderful people who left me reviews! Your kind and

encouraging words made me sooo happy and really motivated me! :D

-Special thanks to;

Nellie Potter,

ATeamFace105,

GirlOnFire99,

Red Justice,

ZyllaKat,

imaninja41,

Fanfickisara,

Sudoku,

TheGreenDoor7,

RockinRathbonesGal x,

Corona 1,

Vilentiel,

& last but certainly not least-

Itajade !

**Okay on with story! Lol**

* * *

**The Truth Revealed:**

Tony's P.O.V.- 

_DAD?_

_What? Am I being Punk'd or something? Where's Ashton? Yep, I'm definitely being Punk'd. _

I hear the sound of Clint, Steve and Bruce choking on their food behind me.

"WHAT?" they yell simultaneously.

"Shut up! Pepper's still sleeping!" I say sharply, giving them a look, they instantly fall silent. I turn my

attention back to the strange blue-eyed girl in front of me.

"Who's Pepper, your cat?" she asked smirking at me.

"Um, no.. She's my 100% HUMAN girlfriend." I say repressing a grin.

I hear them cracking up behind me and turn around sharply then hiss, "Don't you have thing better to do?"

"Nope." Clint says with a sly grin on his face. He's enjoying this way too much.

"Just get out!" I yell and he left quickly out of the room with Steve and Bruce right behind him.

"Ok.." she murmurs.

"Yeah, back to what I was going to say... Uh I think you have the wrong guy. 'Cuz last time I checked, I

wasn't a dad. I think I would've known if I was." I say squinting at her suspiciously as I crossed my arms

over my chest, covering the bluish glow of the arc reactor.

"Well that's where you're wrong." she says simply.

"Oh really?" I ask her questioningly. "Prove it."

"Okay, I will." she says then takes her duffle bag off her shoulders, reaches into it and pulls out an

envelope. She enters the room, opens the envelope, and takes out a single piece of paper as she walks

towards the kitchen table.

Placing it on the table and she says, "This is my real birth certificate that my mother kept hidden away from

me. It may not be a lot to go on, but there are other ways of proving that I am your biological daughter."

"Like a DNA test." I add.

"Yup." she answers "I hear you've got a doc living with you.. So maybe you could have him give us both a

DNA test?"

"Sure, Let's go. What's your name kid?" I ask her, then say, "Jarvis, tell Bruce I'm on my way to his lab."

"Yes Sir." Jarvis responds.

"My names Emma, _dad_." she says with a bright smile, as she picks the paper up, sliding it back into it's

envelope and puts it in her duffel bag.

"I don't know for sure that you're biologically related to me yet. Even if you do turn out to be my daughter,

just call me Tony. Dad sounds too weird." I say.

"Okay, **Tony**." she says with a giggle.

I then start walking, leading Emma down the hall. We walk in silence. We take a left turn and then a right.

We continue walking down the long hall and stop in front of an elevator. I push the up button and we step

into the metal box when the doors open. I push another button numbered 3 and lean on the wall of the

elevator. Emma hums along with the elevator music and i chuckle quietly.

A few minutes later, we finally reach the entrance to Bruce's lab door.

"We're here." I say.

Emma nods then says confidently, "I'm gonna be right." I push open doors and she follows me in the room.

* * *

We enter the large white room and see Bruce working at the long white table with something in his hands.

"Hey Bruce!" I say waving at him. He looks up at me from the vials he's working with. Then puts them

down and sighs exasperatedly, apparently not happy to see my beautiful face. :D

"What is it Tony?"

"You test blood, right?"

"Yeah.. Why?" he asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"I need you to give us a DNA test."

"Oh sure. Go sit in those chairs and I'll be right back." he says pointing to two chairs across the room. I nod

and we sit down in the chairs and wait.

* * *

A minute later he comes back with two syringes and two tubes that connect to the syringes.

"Ok this might hurt so don't go all Iron Man on me." Bruce says wrapping a rubber-band on my arm and

pushes the syringe needle into my skin.

I close my eyes and wince at the pain. I later feel the needle and rubber-band disappear from my arm. I

reopen my eyes and see the vial is filled with my blood. Bruce puts a Scooby-doo band-aid on my arm. I

laugh, "Wow really? Scooby-doo?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. Just for you." he answers with a small grin, as he begins to draw blood from Emma's arm.

When he finishes he grabs both vials of blood "I'm gonna go test 'em, see you in an hour. **Don't** touch

anything." he says seriously.

"Alright, I won't touch anything." I say as he goes into another room in the lab.

_Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen! _

"So what's your full name, Emma?"

"Emma DeFlour." she says with a grin.

"Wait, did you say _**DeFlour? **_I dated a girl in my senior year of high-school, who had the same last name as

you! Her name was Jillian DeFlour. She had the most beautiful blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever

seen. I never knew what happened to her.. She just disappeared two days after prom...Do you know her? I

ask her slightly excited.

"Yeah... She's my mom." Emma said, blankly staring at her shoes.

"Is she still hot?" I asked with a grin.

Emma's head shoots up, her blue eyes looking into mine angrily then instantly turn sad, "Um, Tony, she's

been dead since last month.… Don't you have a girlfriend?" she said disgusted.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Yeah I do, Pepper's pretty important to me.."

"It's fine... She told me she left because you got her pregnant and she didn't want you to know. Because if

you knew, you'd force her to get an abortion. Like you did with the other girls you got pregnant. She said

she couldn't live with herself if she had let that happen.. Before she died, she told me that you are my dad."

Emma said not looking at me.

"Oh.. I was such a monster." I said shocked.

"So that means you don't do that anymore?" she asks hopefully.

"No. I've changed since then. I'm an adult now, so I have no reason to. I'll never force Pepper or anyone to

have an abortion." I say, turning my head looking at her.

"That's great." she says, giving small smile.

I then go to one of the two screens in the lab and pull up a search window. I turn around, looking at Emma

and ask, "Mind if I look you up?"

"Nah, go right ahead." she says calmly.

"Jarvis send me any information, photographs, and videos that you have on Emma DeFlour." I ordered the

computer program.

"I have found 23 matches. There are 2 articles, 20 YouTube videos, and a Facebook page." it announces.

"Show 2 of the 20 videos." I order JARVIS.

Then two random videos start playing on the screen. I hear the door to the lab open and shuffling of feet.

"Hey, she's pretty good," Clint and Steve murmur in unison, their eyes glued to the screen beside me. The

two videos were playing, one was playing Emma sparring another girl at her girls-only karate class and the

second one was about a singing competition she participated in about a year ago. The videos end then

disappear.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask them disappointedly. _They're so nosy._

"I was bored, and Natasha's still not back from her mission. I figured you be here, so I dragged Steve along

with me." he says smirking at the tall man next to him.

"Nice." I say.

* * *

Minutes later Bruce comes back into the room

and dramatically says, "YOU AR THE FATHER!"

(like in the movie: Tyler Perry's, Madea's Big Happy Family) xD

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Reviews are appreciated! **

Next chapter's gonna be in Thor's point of view.


	5. Chapter 4pt1: Introductions

1Chapter 4.1:

Introductions

A/N- Okay I am personally not happy with how this chapter came out (I promise the others will

be better). One of the reasons being that I accidentally deleted the chapter when I was typing it up

on my iPod, so I had to stay up until 4am to rewrite the whole thing. Which, considering the

original length of it, to rewrite everything from memory was extremely hard. :/ So tell me what

you think.

P.S.- these are where the buttons in the elevator lead to;

(Button 1- Lobby/Entrance

Button 2- Kitchen/living room, Tony and Pepper's bedroom, three extra bedrooms.

Button 3- Bruce's lab 'n' bedroom

Button 4- Left hall: Gym room. Right hall: Archery training

room, Nat, Clint and Steve's bedrooms

Button 5- Tony's workshop

Button 6- Fury's 'Hideout'

Button 7- Bar room

P.S.S.- Im sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. But now I present to you a

chapter that is quite longer than the others, so I suggest you get comfortable!

Enjoy! :D

Peppers P.O.V.-

I open my eyes and see that Tony isn't laying in bed with me.

"Jarvis?" I say uneasily, "Where's Tony?"

"I believe he is in Dr. Banners lab, Miss Potts."

"Okay thanks Jarvis."

_He better not be harassing Bruce again!_

I get off the bed and sprint to the bathroom and take a shower. I then swiftly brush my teeth and

walk up to my closet. I rummage through it and slip on a simple white sun-dress then put my feet

in my beige Greek sandals.

I open the door to the bedroom then go down the hall to the left passed three doors and to the

open entrance of the kitchen/living room. I walk in and see that there are two empty plates still

on the large circular table and shake my head. I pick them up and put them in the sink. I go to the

coffee maker and pour myself a cup when I see Natasha enter through the doors, looking tired.

"Hey Pepper. Where Is everyone?" she asks.

"Hi." I say with a smile, "Im guessing they're all in Bruce's lab. But all I know is that Tony's

there. I don't have a good feeling about it, so I'm going there now."

"Oh okay, maybe I should come with you." she says with a smile.

"Maybe you should!" I laugh.

We head down to the elevator and I press the button and we step in. I push the number 3 button

and lean back into the wall, I take a sip of my coffee and sigh with content. I then turn to face

Natasha and say,

"You doing okay? You didn't get hurt too bad this time did you?" I ask her worriedly, looking her

over for any visible injuries.

"No, no I'm fine." she says flashing me a reassuring smile.

"Oh, good." I say with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Tonys P.O.V.-

"I told ya I'd be right!" Emma exclaims

"Yeah, yeah!" I say with a laugh. "Okay I guess since you really are my daughter, you can live

here."

"Awesome." she smiles.

Clint suddenly coughs and I look at him then roll my eyes.

"Let me introduce you to these three." I say motioning to Clint Steve and Bruce. Then point at

Bruce, "He's the world famous, big green rage monster. . ." he murmured. "The one and only-"

"Dr. Bruce Banner," Bruce interrupted my circus loud voice. "Or Hulk as Tony likes to

constantly remind me."

"It's nice to meet you," she replies.

"Likewise." he says with a small smile.

"Now this is The Bird." I say smirking at Clint.

"Hawkeye," the Clint replies annoyed. "Clint Barton and may I just say that thank God you didn't

get his insane genes."

"Believe me," she smirks "I can get crazy."

Steve's P.O.V.-

"And this guy, is surely the most boring of the guys here-Steve Rogers, the famous capsicle."

Tony says.

I glare at him annoyed then sigh.

"Captain America, the man who has been frozen for seventy years, cool," Emma smiles as she

shook my outstretched hand. "The name's Emma, captain." She then smirks.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I say. "Steve Rogers, you have the prettiest eyes that I have ever

seen."

"Aw, thanks!" she gushes, which makes me blush.

_I expected a different kind of girl to be Tony Stark's daughter, someone who acts spoiled and _

_bitchy. She looks a lot like Tony, except for her blue eyes and height. They're so alike yet so _

_different. _

"So where am I going to be living?" Emma asks.

"Well there's a couple extra rooms, you can stay in one of your choice." I say. "Why don't we

give you a tour of the tower? and I'll show you the extra rooms when the tours over." Tony says.

"Okay, let's go!" she says and I smile at her excitement.

Tony's P.O.V.-

We all chuckle and walk out the door I turn right and point to a door that has 'Hulk' printed in

lime green on it.

"That's Bruce's room, nothing fun in there." I say with a grin.

I then go to the elevator push the button on the pad on the wall. We step in and I press the

number 4. We step out and turn down the left hall and see and large door and walk into the large

gym-like room.

"This is our training room." I say then run to the punching bag station. "and this is what Bruce

takes out all of his anger on!"

"Not!" Bruce says then rolls his eyes.

I just laugh and walk out the room, they follow behind me.

I walk back down the left hall to the right hall. There are four rooms. On the left was one silver

door that had 'The Hawks Nest' printed on it. I open the door to reveal a room filled with targets

all over the place and arrows lined up against the walls.

"This is the hawks nest" I say smirking back at Clint.

"Coool" Emma says in awe. Clint chuckles softly at her amazement.

I then close the door and turn to the right wall. On the right wall, are three doors. One door is

near the elevator that has 'Cap' printed in USA colors on it.

"This is Cap's room" I say.

The other door that is far away has 'Hawk' in yellow on it. There's another door right next to

Clint's door that has 'Widow' printed on it.

"And those Clint and Natasha's rooms." I say grinning at Clint. "You'll meet Nat later."

We then head back into the elevator and I press the number 5.

Peppers P.O.V. -

We step out of the elevator and head for the door to Bruce's lab. I open the door to see that no

one's in the room. I start to panic.

"Tony are you here? If you're hiding, then stop. It's not funny!" I say as I look around the large

room. No answer. I walk into the other room and still no one is there.

"Where are they?" Natasha asks exasperated.

"Why would Jarvis say that they were in here, when they're clearly not?" I ask to no one in

particular, then say, "Jarvis where are they now?"

"Mr. Stark and the others are currently on the fifth floor, giving his guest a tour of the tower."

"What guest?" I ask confused.

"I am sorry but I can not say. You will have to go and see that for yourself, Miss Potts."

_He's giving me lip again! _

"Okay Nat, let's go back downstairs." I tell her with a tired sigh.

"Here we go again." she says then laughs a little, which makes me laugh.

Emma's P.O.V.-

When the elevator doors open, it reveals a large room with machines, screens and tools

everywhere, three long work benches and 5 metal suits encased in retractable glass cases against

a wall.

"This is my personal joy room, my work shop." Tony says smiling widely, which makes the other

three men scoff.

We then are lead out of the room and back into the elevator. Tony pressed the button numbered 2.

When the elevator doors opened, it revealed an wide hallway with five doors. On the left wall

there are two doors and on the other are three more. Down the hall leads to an opening to the

kitchen/living room.

Tony walks up to one of the doors on the left and says,

"This room is mine and Pepper's. The others are extras."

He opens the other door to reveal a large modern day room with a big black bed with plain white

sheets, black recliner, white dresser and nightstand, and a walk-in-closet and a bathroom.

"Wow that's nice." I say as I look around the whole room.

"Yeah there's still more to look at." Tony says with a smile.

~After~

We head out of the last room and go to the kitchen/living room.

I look around and take a good look of the room. For the first time I realize that there is a piano in

the room.

"I need to go back to my lab, i didn't finish what I was doing." Bruce says trying not to sound

rude.

"I have some things to do." Steve says.

"Me too." Clint adds.

"It was nice meeting you Emma," the three say in unison as they turn to leave.

"What was she like?" Tony asks quietly as he sits down in a chair.

"Oh, well, she was friendly, witty always happy, caring, loving , sentimental, and understanding.

She always knew what to say to cheer someone up... When we first found out she was going to

die, we made a bucket list. We did all we could until she couldn't do anymore. We went on a boat

ride, we went to Egypt, Jerusalem, started a small charity, and we went on meditation retreats.

... *Flashback*

5 months ago...

3rd Person P.O.V.-

"Jillian, you have pancreatic cancer." the doctor says.

"Can't you remove it?" Jillian asks.

"No, I'm afraid in this stage, the cancer is too far developed to remove. I'm sorry."

"Okay." She says with a shaky "How much longer do I have to live?"

"About 3 to 5 months, maybe less.. I am so sorry." he says sadly.

"O-okay, thank you doctor." she says.

Later on, Jillian walks back to the waiting room, where Emma is sitting in a chair reading a

message on her phone. She looks up to see her mother approaching. Emma gets up and smiles at

her mother.

"So what did they say?" she asks.

"We'll talk about it at home." she says looking at her daughter with sad eyes.

"Okay."

~At home~

"Emma please sit down, I have to tell you something."

"What is it mom? Tell me." she asks taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I have pancreatic cancer."

"They can take it out, right?"

Jillian shakes her head no.

"Why? Why can't they?" she asks, about to cry.

"The cancer is to developed to removed."

"What now?"

"Sorry, I won't be here very long."

Emma starts crying and runs to her mother and they both cry in each others arms.

"I know baby, I know. I know it's sad, that we'll never see each other again. But remember all of

the happy moments we had together. I want you to lead a good life and remember that I loved

you very much. I want you to live life to the fullest, because you only have one life to live."

"Okay mom." she says sniffling. "Let's make a list of things to do together in the short time we have."

"That's perfect."

*End Of Flashback*

Pepper's P.O.V.-

"So this is where you've been. Who's this?" I say motioning to the girl who is sitting across from

Tony at the table.

"Oh hey Pep." Tony says smiling up at me.

"Hi." I say then look at the girl in front of me.

"Uh Pepper, this is Emma ...my daughter." he says slowly.

"W-what? Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? I mean once we started dating, you

promised there would be no secrets being kept from one another! Or did that just come across to

you as unimportant?" I ask angrily.

"Would you just stop talking for one moment and let me explain?" he asks then sighs

exasperated.

"Fine." I say.

Tony turns to the girl and says, "Hey, why don't you go pick out your room and let the adults

have a little chat, yeah?"

"Okay, see ya." she says then quickly leaves the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

"Pepper, I just found out today! It was more of a surprise to me than you! I didn't believe her at

first when she said that I was her father, so I had Bruce give us a DNA test. She really IS my

daughter."

"Oh I'm sorry Tony! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"It's okay Pep."

"So she's staying here?"

"Yeah, it's not like she has anywhere else to go anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mom just died, that's why she came to me."

"Oh my God"

"Yeah."

Tony's P.O.V. -

Before I could say anything else Fury's voice boomed from the intercom.

"Stark, I want you in my office, NOW." he orders angrily.

...

I enter Fury's office slowly.

"What do you want?" I say, nonchalantly leaning back on the doorframe.

"What I want, is to know why there is a girl here in the tower. I never said you could have

guests!" Fury yells pointing to a screen that displays pictures of him and the guys giving Emma

the tour and other pictures of us talking in the kitchen.

"I don't need your approval. This is MY house, Pepper lives here, so I think my own

DAUGHTER can live here too!" I yell back, then stomp out of the room.

...

-End Of Chapter


	6. WARNING!: This is Not a chapter

Hey guys!

Sorry, no, this isn't a chapter. But don't worry, there will be one updated tonight. This is just a little thing that's telling what to expect to see in the future chapters:

* * *

- Pairing between Steve and Emma. (to be honest I think there needs to be more Steve romances that are without Tony in it on FF, no offense Stony fans!)

* * *

- Appearances from Hydra

* * *

- The Fantastic Four are forced to join the Avengers Anitiative (except for Susan cuz she's preggers [in this story], so obviously she can't)

* * *

- More appearances from Loki

* * *

- More appearances from Nick Fury

* * *

- Physical and Mental abuse (by Loki)

* * *

- A few more OC's

* * *

Here's a little more info about Emma;

Emma DeFlour/Stark-  
Gender: Female (lol obviously)  
Age: 17 (now 18)  
D.O.B: July. 25, 1995  
From: New Jersey  
Other Info: Daughter of Tony Stark and Jillian DeFlour.  
Personality: Friendly, witty.  
Physical Description: Black waist-length hair, crystal blue eyes, olive skin tone, and 5 feet 11 inches. (there is a picture on my profile of a girl that i think looks like her)


	7. Chapter 4pt2: The Beach

Chapter 4.2:

Beach

* * *

*I wrote this chapter like a script cuz I was too lazy to write in full paragraphs.*

This is just a small thing I just felt like writing it.

* * *

Warning: This chap consists of pure silliness and randomness. Based on my visit to the beach. _

[Everyone has gotten to know Emma and are quite fond of her. Pepper has finally warmed up to Emma and has excepted her as her own. Emma and Steve are dating. :D So far Emma had been with them for 2 months.]

* * *

July 29, 8:00am, kitchen

Tony: We've been overworked lately, I say we deserve a little vacation.

Emma: Let's go to the beach!

Pepper: I love that idea!

Clint: Haven't had a vacation in forever, I'm in.

Natasha: The beach is nice.

Bruce & Steve: Nah I'm good.

Emma: Aw come on! Party poopers. *pouts*

Tony: Take a break once in a while! You guys are such workaholics.

Emma: Yeah, it'll be fun! *gives pleading puppy eyes*

Tony: And you seriously don't want me to have to personally drag you all the way to the beach.

Steve gives in: Okay..

Bruce: I guess I'll go too, seeing I have no choice.

Emma: Yay! *smiles happily*

Tony: Now let's go, We're not getting any younger!

~At the beach~

Everyone's in their swim suits.

Clint: *stares at Natasha*

Natasha: Clint stop staring.

Clint: *continues to stare*

Natasha: *slap*

Clint: Ow.

...

Emma: I'm gonna go surf! *gets a board and runs into the water before the others.*

...

Steve almost falls in the water because of the big waves,

Steve: *has trouble walking in the water* I feel like I'm drunk!

Clint: How would you know? You've never been drunk.

Steve: jerk.

Tony: *laughs, then looks at Bruce, who's at shore sitting in a beach chair reading a book. Runs

up to him* Come on Bruce get in the water!

Clint: Yeah, it feels great!

Bruce: Okay.. *gets up and steps into the water n gasps* My god, its freezing! That's anything from great!

Tony: Are you kidding? That's nothing!

*Big wave washes over them* Bruce goes under and spits up water.

Bruce: *yells* I lost my glasses! And they were my only pair...

Tony: Oh well, you shouldn't have worn them in the water!

*another big wave washes over them*

Steve: I almost drowned, again! D:

Pepper: Ow I stubbed my toe!

Tony: Aw com'ere Pep lemmi kiss it!

Pepper: Ew no! *runs away laughing as he chases her*

...

Steve: Hey look!

*points at the Emma who's riding in the upcoming huge wave.* (ok people use imagination)

Clint: What is she, a pro surfer or something?

Steve: Where'd she learn to surf like that?

Tony: How is it that my own kid knows how to surf yet I don't?! What is this?

* * *

**THE END, I hope you all enjoyed having a few laughs! There will be a real chapter updated either today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out!  
Until next time! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 5: GREAT DAY

Chapter 5:

What A Great Day Eh?

* * *

Emma's POV-

I open my eyes and let out a loud yawn. I sit up then stretch out my limbs and look at my phone, 9:50 am.

I climb out of my floral patterned bed and head to my closet. I open the closet doors then take out a black

tank-top, a pair of white jeans and black flats and get dressed. I then head to my bathroom and start

brushing my teeth slowly. When I finish, I brush my long naturally curly hair and tie it into a messy bun,

then leave my room. I walk down the hall to the kitchen/living room. I'm greeted by a person-less room,

which is usually filled with people eating away at food or slouched on the sofa watching tv.

They're probably out on a mission or something, nothing I'm not used to.

I pull out a pop-tart packet from the cabinet and open it. I am about to begin to chew on the first tart,

when I catch sight of a sheet of paper hanging on the refrigerator door. I go walk up to it and take the

paper from the door and begin to read it;

**Emma**

**The others and I are going on a small mission, so we won't be back until later tonight.**  
**Pepper will be at a business meeting, if you need anything text or call her. She said she'll be back after lunch, if the meeting goes fast. Take care of yourself while we're gone!**

**I Love You**

**-Steve**

I smile to myself at this. [Aw he's so cute. He's definitely a keeper!]

I place the paper on the counter and go back to my pop-tarts. I eventually finish my food then pour myself

a glass of milk. I gulp it down and lean back in my chair then fold my arms behind my head. I close my eyes

and let my mind wander for a few moments, which lead to thoughts of mom.

I get up out of the chair and walk over to Tonys' piano that's next to the large window. I sit on the chair

then slide my fingers across the keys and begin to play notes from a random song. I start to sing along

with the piano;

*I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And its not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

I can hear her say 'I love you' like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I'll see her again

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oooo

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye

Oh-oooo*

I then decide to play another song.

*Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na I miss you...*

I wipe fallen tears from my cheeks and get up. I go to the counter and take the note Steve left me then

grab a pencil. I fold the paper in half and start writing on the blank side;

**Steve**

**I'm going out. I'll be back later so don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I know karate. ;D**

**Love Ya :)**

**Emma**

I place the paper back onto the counter and walk out the door, down the stairs to the lobby.

When I finally reach the bottom, I push the front door open then turn right and walk down the street.

I pass a few business building and some mini stores. I spot a small sweets cafe, that says 'Junior's ' on the

door. I walk in to the cafe and the bell that's attached to the door jingles as I enter. On the left side of the

cafe there are chairs and tables all alined against the wall. On the right side of the cafe there is a long

glass counter that holds all sorts of cheesecakes and sweets. I walk up to the counter and look at the

cakes, a plain cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake, apple crumb cheesecake. My mouth waters at the

sight, I then look at the prices.

_34.59!? Oh jeez, nevermind.._

Out of nowhere a woman pops up behind the glass. I jump back a little.

"Hiya, I'm Claire!" she says cheerfully. "Lookin' for anything in particular?"

"I'm looking for the least expensive treat." I say.

"The cherry crumb cheesecake, sugar free cheesecake and rugelach rolls are our cheapest." Claire says

pointing to the treats.

"Okay I'll take a slice of the cherry crumb to go." I say hungrily.

Claire nods and pulls out a cardboard box out from under the counter. She cuts a piece from the cake then

puts it in the box and folds it closed.

"Okay here you go!" she says as she hands me the box. "That'll be five dollars and seventy six cents."

I take out my wallet and pull out the money I need, then give it to her.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" she says.

"You too!" I say with a smile, and I walk out the door.

I walk down the street and pass the same places I passed before. I'm getting close to the tower and see

the park across the street. I suddenly get the feeling that I'm being followed but shake it off.

The park is empty, I go and walk up to the stone bench behind the stone water fountain and sit down. I

open the box, take out the fork and take a bite of the cheesecake. My taste buds explode at the delicious

taste of the cherry cake. I later finish the cake and throw out the box into the trash can.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grab me and one hand covers my mouth with a cloth. But i'm fast, I kick and

wiggle my way out of the persons grasp. I run, but the person catches up to me and punches me across

the face. I drift into the darkness.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 6: Kindness

Chapter 6:  
Kindness From A Stranger

Thor' POV-

4:20pm

After what feels like an eternity, I finally reach American soil. Many of the Midgardians i have

walked past have recognized me, and wave. I am walking by a rather tall building, suddenly

a tall woman with short brown hair comes up to me and says "Hey aren't you Thor? Yeah,

you are! You helped save the world last year!"

"Yes I am. But now I have come back to earth to warn the Avengers. Where am I? I must

inform them of the dangers that your world is yet again to face." I ask the woman anxiously.

"Oh, well you're in Maryland. Still got a bit to go. I own a small plane, so I can take you there

myself. They wouldn't let you on a regular plane without a passport and I'm pretty sure you

don't have one. I think you'll be needing some comfortable clothes, it'll get pretty

uncomfortable sitting in your armor for four hours. I'll go get you some that'll fit you. Come

with me" she says grabbing my hand.

"Oh thank you, you're too kind." I say gratefully. She smiles and pulls me with her inside the

building. We pass through a lobby and go on a contraption that they call an 'elevator'. When

the doors open, we walk out of the elevator and go to another door down the hall, which

the woman opens with a small key. She then flicks a switch and the dark room comes to life.

"Here, sit and wait for me. I'll be right back." she says pointing to a small fluffy red chair

across the room. I do as she says and lower myself down into the soft seat. She then walks

out of the room, leaving me alone.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I feel myself being shaken back into consciousness.

"I guess you were really tired, but you can catch up on your sleep when you're in the plane.

Here, i think this will fit." she says smiling as she hands me a shirt and pants "these were

my sons'."

I return the smile and ask, "Where may I go change into them?"

"Oh! You can go change in the bathroom." she says pointing to a door.

"Thank you." I say and go into the room and close the door behind me.

I set my hammer down on the floor, then quickly change out of my armor and into the

clothing the woman gave me. I open the door with my right hand, holding my armor in my

left and ask to her, "Do you have anything I can put my armor in?"

"Yes I do, let me go get it!" she says and disappears into the hallway again.

A minute later she comes back with a large box thing.

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"This is a suitcase." she says as she unzips the suitcase."Give me your armor."

I do as she asks and hand her my armor. She takes it and places it in the suitcase and zips

it closed.

"Thank you, can we go now?" I ask slightly impatient.

She laughs, "Yes we can, come on let's go."

I pick up the suitcase and follow her out the door. We exit the building and go behind it

where there is a big lot that has a dozen rows of planes lined up. We walk towards the first

plane, a small plane, and she opens the door for me. I step in and take a seat in back. She

goes in after me and sits in the seat in the front with a steering wheel.

She then turns on the engine.

I lean my head back on the head-rest and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awake in what seems like minutes later. I open my eyes and ask groggily "Are we there

yet?"

"Almost. Just a few minutes more and we'll reach New York!" she says.

"Ok." I say and look out the small window. The sky has darkened a little and the sun is

descending slowly. Like se had said, minutes later we come to a stop and reached another

lot.

"We're here!" she announces happily.

"Good." I say equally happy, "May I ask what you're name is miss?"

"My name is Heidi Forde." she says.

"Heidi Forde, thank you for being so kind to me." I say with a smile and wave goodbye as I

make for the exit.

"Your very welcome Thor, it was my pleasure. It's the least I could do for a hero." she tells

me as she follows me out of the plane.

I step out, walking a safe distance from Heidi and the plane. I then take

Mjolnir, swing it and fly away into the sky.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't the chapter you guys expected, but i felt like i needed to give some more attention to Thor. I know this chapter sucks. Oh well, sorry. Sorry if i made any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Next chapter, The others get an urgent call from Fury about something...**

Chapter Preview:

_"I've got two pieces of news, both not good. One: Loki has come back to bite us in the ass.  
and Two: He has..."_

* * *

**You'll have to keep guessing what that last piece of news is until next weekend! Or if i'm up to it, i'll update tomorrow? Maybe, maybe not.. **

**Stay tuned!**

**-June:D**


	10. Chapter 7: You've Got Mail!

Chapter 7:  
You've Got Mail !

* * *

Fury's P.O.V-

I'm slumped over at my desk, sleepily reading a file Hill gave me, that the Council sent. When I

look up to see Thor, coming out of nowhere, crashing through my window. Shattering the glass and

landing on the floor with a thump. This wakes me up and I jump out of my seat and run to him.

"What is the meaning of this Thor?!"I ask, pissed because he just ruined the window.

"Sorry." he says apologetically, motioning to the shards of glass that lay on the floor with his large

suitcase. "But, I have bad news concerning my brother."

I instantly get worried. "Okay tell me, what is it?"

"Loki has escaped his prison cell. I sense his presence on your planet and I fear he is back for

revenge."

"Shit, I'll call the others. They have to find him before he causes any danger to the world again. Here,

sit while we wait for them to get here. It'll be a little while." I say pointing to a seat at the long meeting

table. He nods and sits down then closes his eyes. Guess he's tired.

I then speak out directly to Tony's weird program, JARVIS and say, "JARVIS, please tell Stark and the

others to come up to my office. Its an emergency."

"As you wish Mr. Fury." it says.

Im about to go back to my desk and continue reading the file, when I hear the message chime come

from one of the computer screens. I go to the screen and look at the message, its from an unknown

sender, I then tap the 'open' button with my finger. The message opens and a video starts to play. Its

shows Emma tied to a chair and unconscious.

_Damn, this isn't good._

* * *

**Okayyy so I lied about what was going to happen in this chapter.**

**BUT i will be updating two more chapters later to make up for not updating before.**

**See ya!**

**-J**


	11. Chapter 8: Fury's Call

Chapter 8:

Fury's Call

* * *

**Second update today! ^.^ Enjoy**

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.-

I follow my teammates into the Avengers tower slowly, exhausted from the day i just had.

Clint pushes open the door to the kitchen/living room, that reveals Pepper in the kitchen, making food.

"Hi!" she says happily. "Oh! Steve, Emma left you a letter."

With a small smile, she hands me the small folder paper.

"Thank you." I say and return the smile.

I lean against the counter and read it.

**Steve**

**I'm going out. I'll be back later so don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I know karate. ;D**

**I Love Ya :)**  
**-Emma**

I smile, then Tony looks over my shoulder and tries to look at the letter, being the nosey-body he is.

"What is it Tony?" i ask, then quickly stuff the letter into my front jean pocket.

"Oh nothing, just making sure nothing bad is being said about me." he says with a mischievous grin.

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it!" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

...

Tony's P.O.V.-

I'm sitting in a chair at the dinning room next to Pepper, Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha, chewing on

my third chocolate cookie. When JARVIS's speaker suddenly let's an little screech then it's voice booms

into the room,"You all are needed at Mr. Fury's office. He says it's an emergency." JARVIS announces.

We all let out a not-so-pleased groan. I shove the remains of my cookie into my mouth and hop out of

my seat. "What is it now?" I mutter under my breath, not asking anyone in particular.

I wait a minute for the others to quickly finish their food. When they do we head down to the elevator,

excluding Pepper. We then cram into the box, shoulder-to-shoulder next to each other. Then, Clint

reaches up to the button pad and pushes the number 6 button that leads to Fury's office. Steve

randomly starts whistling to the elevator music. Almost an hour of listening to Steve whistling is

absolute torture.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 9: Double Dose of Bad News

Chapter 9:

Double Dose Of Bad News

* * *

**Third update today! ^.^ Enjoy**

* * *

Tony's P.O.V.-

After a while we finally step out of the elevator and walk up to Fury's office door. I open it to see Fury

and surprisingly, Thor, who don't look happy about something. "Gosh Nick, is my presence needed here

so bad that you have to interrupt my precious dinner?" I ask as we walk in, then lean against the wall

next to the door frame. He just rolls his eye at my question.

"You wish. It's 8:15, that's bit late to be having dinner. Okay, let's get down to business. I've got two

pieces of news, both not good. One: Loki has come back to bite us in the ass. and Two: He has Emma."

Nick says walking over to one of the screens he had in his new 'office'.

"Loki has escaped and I know he is up to no good again. We have to stop him!" Thor adds worriedly,

his voice booming.

"Shit." I mutter.

"What is he up to now?" Steve asks worry etched in his features.

"He wants revenge on all of us, but for some reason, mostly on you, Tony. A video was sent to us 40

minutes ago.." He says as he pulls up a window on the screen. A video came on, showing an

unconscious Emma, who is tied up to a chair, and blood oozing down the left side of her head that is

turn to the side..

"Emma!" I say shocked, taking a step forward as I look at the screen. I hear the others also gasp with

shock.

"Just keep watching," Fury tells Us.

A familiar voice soon fills the room, then Loki comes into view. "Mr. Stark, Lost creatures.., listen

carefully. You took everything away from me, and now I am going to do the same

to you all. Surrender and I won't hurt the girl or the children that I now have taken. I will give you a

week to finalize your decision... Think about the children." Loki says laughing menacingly, as he grabs

Emma's face and turns it slightly towards the camera. The video ends and the screen turns black. I look

at everyone in the corner of my eye. Steve looks like he's about to cry. The others wear mixed looks of

worry and anger.

"Agent Romanoff and Barton go find the location where Loki's holding Emma and the other kids

hostage." Fury tells them. They nod and leave the room.

"...I'm gonna kill that bastard!" I say, which causes everyone to look at me in surprise.

"Careful how you speak!" Thor exclaims but then flinches a bit at the look of pure hate in my eyes.

"I'll speak however the hell I want and I promise to hurt Loki in every agonizing way possible!" I yell.

"What is the matter with you?" Thor asks.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with me is that your psyhcotic murderer of a brother

has my DAUGHTER! That girl in that video was my daughter, if you didn't already figure that out."

The room was engulfed in silence. It was Thor who broke the silence, his eyes low and his voice

soft, "Loki.. would not harm a child... He is not as evil as you think him to be, he would not."

I laugh a dark laugh, "Dont you get it Thor? The Loki you knew is long gone! He's not your innocent

little brother who you used to play with! Or did you forget already what happened last year? He's a

killer who's bent on getting revenge on all of us. He has the blood of innocent people on his hands and

now he has my daughter! Do you honestly think that he has any humanity left? If you believe that, then

you truly must be an idiot. I swear if he hurts her... There's no force in any world that can protect him

from what i'll do to him."

* * *

**You like? Review!**


End file.
